The Great Candied Adventure
“Given how far the Gameverse has come, it's hard to believe that all of it originated from ''Codename: Kids Next Door. As the series is reaching its final stories, I wanted to use Candied Adventure to go back to KND's old roots. Be prepared to see many old characters and references from the past in this quest for sugary sweets!”'' -Gamewizard2008 The Great Candied Adventure, also known as the Candied Island Arc, is the 7th story of the Big Mom Saga of the Nextgen Series, and the final story of the saga. When the Big Mom Pirates have finally revealed their selves, Sector V, now the Raccoon Pirates, will go on a seafaring adventure to stop their plans. And it's up to their Expedition Expert, Sheila Frantic, to lead them. The Great Candied Adventure was published on July 3, 2014, and completed on September 10, 2014. This story is preceded by Operation: NECSUS, and is followed by Down in the Negaverse. The one-shot You Owe Me also preceded this. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10504681/1/The-Great-Candied-Adventure deviantART link: http://gamewizard-2008.deviantart.com/gallery/47845114/The-Great-Candied-Adventure Chapter List #The Lost Recipe #Set Sail Toward Adventure! #Two-Tons' Treasure #A Flavor That Ends All Others #Sheila and the Crystal Marshmallow #The First Explorer #The Emperor of Fear #Cursed Caramels #Humming Ghost #And Then There Were Two #Two Days #Sugary Paradise #A Waste of Money #Three Rounds of Smarts #Cold of the Underworld #The World's Strongest Female Summary The Pirates Move Out Big Mom is talking with Black John Licorice in their lair as the latter explains they are hunting the Sugary Wonders. Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio are out acquiring the recipe, and Big Mom hopes they'll succeed for his sake. On a casual day in Sector V's treehouse, Sheila Frantic excitedly wants to go on an adventure, but everyone wants to rest up from their last adventure. Plus, they're still upset about Vanellope's disappearance. Sheila goes out on the balcony as Mason follows her, asking what's wrong. Sheila is disappointed no one sees the same value in life that she does. As Mason tells her not to worry about it, she falls asleep. Meanwhile, Nickel Joe and the Deadly Baby Trio attack the Strowd Estate, wanting to get the Annoyingly Cute Triplets' recipe out of Rick Strowd. He claims not to remember, and his wife, Margaret confirms this, because of the Kids Next Door. She agrees to take them to the Drilovsky house, home of the woman that decommissioned him. Later, Sector V wakes Sheila up and decides they'll go on an adventure of her choosing. Sheila declares she wants to go to The Moon, much to the confusion of her teammates. She wants to go to the REAL moon, not the cruddy Moonbase, so they fly there and land on the moon's surface. They explore the moon as Harry feels bored, but Sheila orders him to quit complaining. The team eventually finds a crater of frozen water, and Sheila begins trying to break it. Aurora and the others look up at the Earth and see how pretty it is, and begin to contemplate how vast it really is. Sheila still tries to break the ice as she remembers her mother taking her to a cliffside, and breaking it with a powered Light Fist. Marine used the excuse there was a treasure in the cliff, tempting Sheila to try and break it further. With that same determination, Sheila is able to break through the ice, finding water underneath. Almost instantly, she feels cold, much to their disbelief. Meanwhile, inside Moonbase, Panini brings Cheren the mission report of Sector V's N.E.C.S.U.S. mission, and he's disappointed to hear that Caesar wasn't found. Panini then says she and Francis need to go home, as their father wants them to be there when their relatives visit. Panini and Francis go home to see the place ransacked, and their father in the closet. Nickel Joe and the Deadly Babies ambush and trap them. They demand to see the Recommissioning Module, but Fanny comes home with the device in hand. She attacks the villains, but Augustus ambushes from behind and chi-blocks her. They take the module and recommission Rick, and he recalls his memories of KND. The pirates kidnap Rick and Panini along with her, much to Francis's despair. On Moonbase, Chris is warming Sheila up as Cheren comes and recaps what Panini discussed with him. He wants to call Francis and ask about Numbuh Vo-Syem, but Maddy comes and informs them he was attacked. The team flies to Drilovsky House as Francis explains what happened. Aurora and Chris unfreeze Fanny and Margie, and Margie recaps her encounter with Joe and his group earlier. They mention Augustus, and figure out he is the son of Henrietta and Ace. Shortly after, the town is attacked by the Big Mom crew's ship, the Big Ma'am, commanded by Fat Jack, and as they all try to counter, the ship stops and projects an image of Big Mom with Panini. She tells the Kids Next Door she's going to eat Panini if they attack her crew, and also threatens to attack their respective country. The team is worried what to do, then Aurora decides to go speak with the man at Goofy Goober's, nicknamed "Mac". Mac tells them about the Big Mom Pirates and describes their members, and how they're looking for the Eight Sugary Wonders. Since the Kids Next Door can't go after them, Sheila decides they'll disband from the Kids Next Door and becomes pirates their selves. Her friends begin to agree with her, and feel like Big Mom won't kill Panini, for she's her means of keeping the KND at bay. With this decided, they all return home to be ready tomorrow. The next day, Sector V packs up supplies and goes to the airport, to get on Hoagie and Ace's plane to fly to Azultown. From there, the kids get to the shipyard and meet Marine and her partner, Rob Lucci. They show the kids their ship, the Sunny Day, the materials of which were paid for by Carol Masterson. Carol proclaims she's going to join them on their journey, and they agree to it. The ship sails away as Sheila announces their positions, as Captain of the Raccoon Pirates. From a rooftop, Red Eye watches them as the wind blows toward the horizon. Sugary Deserts The Raccoon Pirates sail toward the Sugar Deserts of Africa as Artie is interviewing Carol. Carol reveals her Cash Combat abilities, in which she can distract enemies by throwing money on the ground. At the Big Ma'am, Big Mom Pirate member, Lala is using her Remind-Remind Fruit to see into Rick Strowd's memory to look at the Annoying Triplets' recipe. She discovers one of the ingredients is the Blurpleberry Supreme, in which their crewmen are already at the deserts. The Raccoon Crew make it to the desert and cross it, encountering Fat Jack who uses his extreme weight to cause a sandstorm. They evade him and soon make it to the temple of King Two-Tons-of-Candy. They navigate the temple and encounter Al Sugarh in its core, who uses the Blurple Supreme's power to become King Two-Tons-of-Candy. The kids defeat him and claim the Supreme, and as they return to the ship, Nickel Joe meets them and invokes parley. They explain they are the Raccoon Pirates, and they aren't affiliated with Kids Next Door, and he goes with it for now. They part ways as the heroes sail for their next island. Meanwhile, MaKayla King meets Cheren on Moonbase and mentions she knows about The Apocalypse. She suggests to tell his friends what he knows so they can be ready. Fantastic Flavors As they sail to their next location, the Raccoon Pirates discuss what the other Sugary Wonders might be. They head after the Fourth Flavor next, and figure the other Wonders are candies that Haylee's mom encountered on her journeys. During the voyage, they are having fun on the ship as it snows the next day. Mason playfully threatens to push Haruka in the cold water, but she yells and refuses. They soon arrive at the Mountain of Flavors, making their way up as Maggie aims to shoot them from a high vantage. They are able to sneak their way up and get to her, but she doesn't let them approach that easy. However, Kirie has Dillon use a Shadow Possession from one of the cave's holes to catch Maggie's extended shadow, then Kirie kicks her over the mountain's edge. They continue up to the snowy part of the mountain until they reach the Temple of Cones. They get to the center and find Chef Pierre and Arthur Glacé, the former Numbuh 48-Flavors. 48-Flavors poisons the Fourth Flavor with sprinkles and uses the poisoned ice cream to fight the Raccoon Crew in his mech-suit. The Flavor ends up rolling down the caves as they give chase, and the water rises due to the collapsing caves. Haruka ends up caught in the water and almost drowns due to her Devil Fruit, but Mason rescues her. The others chase the Fourth Flavor to an outside cliff, where 48-Flavors aims to finish them. However, Sheila combines the Fourth's reflection of the sun with her Light Fist, and finishes Arthur with a powerful punch. She then forces a scoop of Fourth Flavor inside Dillon, making him excitedly happy. Mason finally resurfaces with Haruka as they force the water out of her. They return to the ship as Haruka finally reveals her Devil Fruit power, and thought she would be embarrassed in front of Mason. Mason assured her it didn't matter if she couldn't swim, and he wants to help her. Meanwhile, Chef Pierre is kidnapped by Black John Licorice, and Maggie climbs her way back up the mountain to find 48-Flavors unconscious. Marshmallow Mayhem The pirates keep sailing on a fairly gloomy day as Melody and Danny Jackson suddenly show up, wanting to interview them for their treachery against the KND. They try to confirm they're not traitors, and refuse to let Melody join the crew, even though she's a waterbender. She mentions the group of candy ships at Bully Island nearby, and Dillon recalls Bully Island was connected to Punk Hazard. They sail to Bully Island as Dillon and Kirie sneak in, and find Fat Jack speaking with Jerry Rassic. Jack requests to recruit Jerry's bullies, to add security at the Marshmallow Mayans, and he agrees, afterwards shocking Dillon and Kirie. But Sheila charges in just then, riding the Wedgiesaurus Rex, and the kids escape. They sail from the island as the ships chase them, but the kids are able to best the pirates and make it to the Marshmallow Mayans. They trek the Mayans and encounter Rallo Tubbs, who traps them in a hypnotic dance with his Boom-Boom Fruit/musicbending power, and controls a statue to crush them. However, Harry counters with his own rap and allows Sheila to defeat Rallo. They then find an ancient spaceship that takes them to Mars, where they fight the Lord of the Marsh and acquire the Crystal Marshmallow. Before they leave, the tiny Martians encounter them, angry at them for attacking their god. The Martians translate the writing on the ancient spaceship, saying the Martians that visited Earth ages ago were attacked by the Linlin Family. Sheila promises they'll protect the Marshmallow from the Linlins as they fly back to Earth. The First Explorer As the crew continues to sail, they are attacked by a giant swordfish with a real sword-nose. Sheila fights and tries to tame the beast, and succeeds by knocking the harpoon out of its side. As gratitude, the marlin sends their ship flying across the sea, landing them on a chocolate region where the Chocolate Island is currently floating. The crew crosses the jungle-filled island and finds Jessie and Sandy Sidney knocked out. They explain the Big Moms have taken Mr. Fluffleupagus, and the kids tried to follow them, but got knocked out. The twins lead the pirates across the jungle, through many traps along the way. As they reach the base of the volcano, they lost sight of the twins, and had to hide from a giant owl skimming the jungle for them. When they finally made it to the volcano, Sheila punched and knocked the owl out and went in the crater ahead of them. They all end up in a fight with Black John, Stewie, and Maggie as they try to rescue Mr. Fluffleupagus. During the squabble, Jessie and Sandy show up and try to stab the heroes, but Sheila knocks them out. They manage to best the pirates until Stewie uses his enhanced strength to throw Carol (who was holding Fluffleupagus) into the chocolate crater, but Mason jumps in, throws them to safety, and falls in the chocolate himself. Fluffleupagus then goes in the volcano willingly, using his magic to save Mason, but becoming chocolate himself. The Big Moms retrieve the chocolate bunny and escape as the volcano is crumbling, but the Raccoons are saved by none other than Henrietta von Marzipan. Meanwhile, Big Mom is impressed Black John acquired the Easter Bunny, and Nickel Joe proceeds to introduce their new crewmember. A man in pots-and-pans armor marches down the stairs, and trips on a cupcake that makes him bounce down. He announces himself as Sir Knightly, ready for duty. Luscious Licorice The Raccoons become acquainted with Henrietta as she explains her small backstory in Marine's crew, the Old Raccoon Pirates. They found a Moon Seed and ended up in battle with the Boogey Pirates, captained by Logia fearbender, Mandy McKenzie, a Pirate Emperor. By the scuffle's end, Henrietta kept the Moon Seed as she brought it home, but it was one day stolen. Jessie and Sandy then wake up and explain they don't know what happened, and conclude they were hypnotized. The kids get into a party after drinking Mason's Silver Flurp, and the next morning, they arrive at the Licorice Lands where the Licorice Stalks are found. Henrietta guides the Raccoons across the savannah, and have to survive a stampede of wildebeest caused by Nickel Joe. They make it to the Candy Graveyard and progress through as they enter Boogey Pirate territory, and make it to Moonrise Platform where Cindy Cortix, daughter of Mandy, is planting the Moon Seed. She unleashes a Fear Scream and traps the Raccoons in nightmares, but they manage to survive their fears and escape. But once they do, Mandy McKenzie suddenly reveals herself, defeating all the Big Mom Pirates that appear using an Long-range Scare Stare. She battles with Henrietta shortly before the latter is pushed away, then Sheila challenges Mandy. As Sheila charges to attack, Mandy remembers fighting with Marine, and in their scuffle, Mandy's picture of Billy falls off a shelf, making them all feel like they're missing something. Back in present time, Mandy doesn't defend as Sheila punches and knocks her out with one blow. The Boogeys become terrified and retreat. Chris and Aurora approach Mandy, who wakes up and asks how Rachel's doing. They say she's alright, as is her son, and Mandy goes back to sleep. The Raccoons leave the Moon Seed in its patch and decide to return later when the stalks are grown. Cursed Caramels The crew is attacked by the Big Ma'am, and during the battle at sea, Dillon sneaks into the ship and finds the coordinates for an island. The crew escapes and sails to said island (Isla Cruces), discovering an underground hideout with a time machine. Stewie Griffin used that machine to travel back to May 5, 2031, to the Caramel Canyon in order to perform the Magic Caramel ritual. The crew follows Stewie back to that time, crossing the canyon using Rock Candies and finding the ritual alter. However, it turns out to be Stewie's trap, using them as the sacrifices and converting their personalities into caramels. Stewie proceeds to eat one of each as a test, but as a result, their consciousnesses begin to overpower Stewie and fight him inside his head. Stewie is defeated as the Raccoons "share" their caramels with one-another and reattain their personalities. They return to their normal time and leave the island with the caramels in storage. Humming Ghost It is a peaceful day on the sea as Sheila is excited for their next adventure. Mason decides to confess his feelings for his raccoon friend, but she turns him down, saying she doesn't want a relationship, and Mason understands. When fishing, Chris catches a mermaid girl named Sara, who was collecting fish for the Ocean KND. They explain their conflict with the Big Moms, and Sara explains Oceana's deal with the same crew. She mentions the Cotton Clouds stationed in Skypia, and how Magic Jellybeans could help them get there. She takes them to the Haunted Cove, where they make it through and find an abandoned pirate ship, the Thousand Sunny. A skeleton called Brook is singing upon the vessel, and is excited to have company. He explains how his crew ended up there from another dimension, but they all perished except for him, as he was already undead, and their Captain Luffy ended up somewhere else. Brook gives them the Magic Jellybeans he found, as well as Luffy's straw hat. With that, they leave and sail to Dressrosa, where they would plant the Magic Beans in soil and water with soda. With that, they go to Dressrosa's northern Flower Field and find a particular barren soil patch to plant the jellybeans, with the local Minish's guidance. The Jellybeanstalk grows to the Cotton Clouds, and they climb up to venture across. After a short battle with Sir Knightly, they find the Sugary Wonder, Rainbow Lollipop, but first have to defeat Huff N. Puff to get it. They finish the cloud boss when he turns blue and icy, and Chris and Aurora shrink him down with fire so Sheila can eat. They then take the Rainbow Lolli and get back to the ship. Then There Were Two When everyone else goes to sleep the next night, Kirie makes a map out of the many Golden Tickets she's acquired from the Wonka Bars. She sails the ship to the marked location inside a fog, guided by spirits. By the time the others wake up, they arrive at Loompa Land Ruins. There, Kirie guides them to Willy Wonka's underground, ruined factory, where Willy Wonka himself is old and barely alive. He reveals the ancestry of Big Mom's family, and how she possesses a deadly Candy Virus originating from her mother, Sherry Linlin, sister of Earth KND founder, Carl Linlin. Carl had baked the cake using seven ingredients given to him by Eight Firstborn, and while they were cautioned not to eat it all themselves, Sherry did so anyway. She acquired a Candy Virus that lasted down her bloodline, to the Annoyingly Cute Triplets, and eventually Big Mom. However, the other two Triplets - who married Malladus and Hannibal Bean - were cured of their curses by their husbands, leaving the third Triplet to carry the curse. The Raccoons head outside where the Big Mom officers ambush them, and defeat them in one fell swoop. Lala then sees into Chris's memories with her Eye-Eye powers, confirming the crew was Kids Next Door. Despite Sheila's defiance that they were, Big Mom becomes angered and swallows Panini. The Big Moms leave as Cheren shows up, having tracked the crew, and is horrified to hear Panini was eaten. He blames Sheila for coming up with this crazy plan and the two end up in a fight, which Aurora breaks up. When Cheren wishes to bring them to Moonbase to reinstate them, Sheila refuses, saying she wants to have adventures. The others, however, choose to go back and leave Sheila behind, while Carol decides she doesn't want to be in KND anymore. Sheila sails by herself for about an hour until Mason suddenly appears on her deck via escape pod, saying he couldn't bear to leave her behind. The two talk for awhile as Sheila recalls her mother saving her from drowning, then saying Sheila shouldn't go on adventures alone, no matter how strong she gets. Mason then notices fallen crumbs of the Rainbow Lolli (taken by the pirates, along with the rest of the Wonders), and he and Sheila decide to eat them. Right away, they go into a crazy sugar rush as their bodies become candy, and they zip all across the world. Henrietta notices them while at Sabaody Park, then grabs Jessie and Sandy as they attempt to follow the two. Mason and Sheila pass out and wake up on a ship owned by the Spinach Armada. Amerigo explains their clan had always been enemies of the Big Moms, and they take the two to find the Great White Asparagus, which can potentially poison Big Mom. Sheila battles the beast and manages to tame it, feeding it a Shrink Sweet to make it small and portable. Henrietta finds them and reveals herself to be Big Mom's daughter, and that she left the crew after she became cursed by the caramels. Henrietta explains that Candied Island is hidden in a sub-dimension, which can be accessed via a cyclone in the Bermuda Triangle. They sail to this cyclone and are attacked by the pirates, but Sheila's friends return to aid them, having gotten stronger with two days of training. The Boogey Pirates also show up and bring the Sunny Day before leaving. The Raccoons board the Sunny and battle the Big Ma'am, destroying the figurehead face which controls it. Jessie Sidney uses his bubbles to coat their ship, allowing them to sail into the cyclone safely. The Promised Land The crew arrives on Candied Island, venturing the tasty landscape before arriving at Whole Cake Mountain. Mason battles Fat Jack using special Flurp to power himself up. Kirie battles Lala Stork, using her Ghost Whisper to summon the spirits of Rainbow Monkeys to battle for her. However, Lala surrenders after feigning a desire to return to her brother, believing she may lose this battle otherwise. Carol uses Cash Combat to have animals attack Nickel Joe, but when she runs out of money, Carol is helpless until Dillon comes to her rescue. He battles Joe in her stead, but Carol scores the winning blow by throwing Joe's own explosive coin against him. The Gilligan Triplets battle the Deadly Baby Trio: Harry raps with Rallo, using his own musicbending against him. Haylee uses crafty construction work to outsmart and defeat Maggie. Artie uses his new weapons to battle Stewie, and remains evasive even as Stewie goes Hulk form. Meanwhile, Cleveland is being invaded by Big Mom's Demon Sweets, with Cheren doing battle with an officer named Bobbin, but he is able to win. Aurora battles Black John Licorice using her newfound icebending and combining it with firebending. Sheila and Haruka find Big Mom's throne, after which Augustus takes Haruka elsewhere to battle her. Sheila fights Big Mom and is defeated, eaten by the giant. To escape, Sheila begins trying to harness her lightbending in new ways. Augustus sends his Demon Sweets at Haruka, who struggles to defeat the boy's Haki, but by infecting him with the Candy Virus, Augustus finds himself unable to use Haki. Big Mom approaches them and reveals to Augustus her true intent for finding Candied Planet: by infecting the Earth itself with the virus. Augustus is opposed to her plan, but just as Big Mom is going to eat her cake, Sheila escapes from her stomach with Panini. Sheila battles her Story Importance *The history behind the Annoying Triplets' family is revealed, as well as the origins of their birthday cake. **The one who created their cake's recipe was the very first Kids Next Door leader, who requested the key ingredients from Five of the Eight Firstborn. *Many characters from the original KND series appear as their kids are revealed. *Jessie and Sandy Sidney make their debut. Jessie is the First Grade President at Gallagher. *Fanny is revealed to be a Logia firebender, and Nigel is ashamed he didn't become Logia. *Mandy also makes her debut in the Nextgen Series, having become a Logia fearbender and the newest Pirate Emperor with her legions of Boogey Pirates. *Several candy-related areas from the original KND series make a comeback and play major roles, as they house the Eight Sugary Wonders. **Henrietta's reasons for hunting those would-be Sugary Wonders are revealed. *Carol Masterson, who made an earlier appearance in Mason's Playdate, decides she's gonna join Sector V, planning to join KND after this adventure. *Almost each of the Sector V members learn new abilities: **Sheila further awakens herself as a lightbender, utilizing her element for new powers. **Aurora awakens her icebending powers, and can also unlock the Chi Gates for both her Fire and Ice Elements. **Kirie learned she can see and speak to spirits (her actual voice is heard in the Spirit World), and uses this to summon Rainbow Monkey spirits to her aid. **Chris learns that eating spicy or healthier foods will increase his own strength, not just as a firebender. **Haruka trains with her Parasite powers, and learns she can send antibodies to eat hazardous materials in her body, which she absorbed with her Parasite powers. She uses this to fight back the Candy Virus. **Mason can increase his poisonbending by drinking different "colors" of Flurp, such as Silver or Gold. **Harry develops his rapping skills so he can counter the attacks of musicbenders. **Artie makes use of his shrunken body (at the time, thanks to Stewie) and makes a fly suit with materials that allows him to summon many exotic bugs. **Haylee acquires a Carpenter's Scroll from Bob the Builder with many tools and materials that allow her to build nearly anything. **Dillon borrows a Shadow Crystal from his aunts to enhance his own shadowbending, and was able to make Shadow Clones. **Carol Masterson, however, ultimately failed with her Cash Combat ability, but following this adventure, she's begun to seek a new skill. *Cheren finally reveals The Apocalypse to all KND operatives, ultimately setting up Legend of the Seven Lights. *The Supreme Ruler of the World Government finally appears, and is hinted to be a former KND operative. Reception The Great Candied Adventure was very positively received. Reviewers loved all the throwbacks and references to the original KND show, and how all the minor plots or episodes came together and played a role in the story. Some believed that the existence of those KND episodes were meant to set up a plot like this, but was never made. The lighthearted spirit and atmosphere of the story was well received, but there were complaints on how Sheila, the main character, seemed to do all the work. However, this was actually intentional, as it set up conflict and tension for the characters later, and eventually led to their new hidden abilities. Sheila Frantic has been noted for being, as the characters acknowledge, overpowered, and some show concern if there will be any real danger in later stories with Sheila in the game. There was also complaint of how short the story was, wishing a story like this was as long as NECSUS or MASKED, especially with the fun gameplay and levels, and the pretty scenery. Worlds *Hub-world: The sea **Bosses: Great Marlin, Big Ma'am #Sugar Deserts #*Boss: King Two-Tons-of-Candy #Mountain of Flavors #*Boss: Arthur Glacé #Bully Island #Marshmallow Mayans #*Boss: Lord of the Marsh #Chocolate Island #Licorice Lands #*Boss: Cindy Cortix #Caramel Canyon #*Stewie Griffin #Haunted Cove #Cotton Clouds #*Boss: Huff N. Puff #Candied Island #*Bosses: Fat Jack, Nickel Joe, Deadly Baby Trio, Black John Licorice, and Big Mom Collectables One of the collectibles in Candied Adventure is Golden Caramels, usually found along the path and sometimes in hidden areas. The Golden Caramels are used to expand the traveling range of the ship, therefore allowing access to new levels. The second collectible is Golden Wonka Bars, found in more hidden areas. Finding these will allow entry to bonus levels in Willy Wonka's Factory. Game Over Scenes "Nyyyaa ha haaaa. DESSERRRRT!" *gnashes her mouth down* ''- Big Mom 1. ''"Nobody takes my candy! NYAAAA!" *gnashes mouth down* ''- Big Mom 2. ''"Hey, Mac. Watch me flick a nickel and flick your ''spine open."'' - Nickel Joe 1. "Sorry's, kids, but it's just business." - Joe 2. "Ahhhh, I'm gonna crush you, ahhhh." - Fat Jack 1. (slurps lollipop) "Ahhh..." (slurps and walks away) - Fat Jack 2. "The seas be no place for wee wenches." - Black John 1. "To the depths of the Underworld ye gooo." *tears dark rift open* - Black John 2. "There will be no candy for you. I'm afraid your only dessert is untimely ''death."'' - Stewie. "Youse just become last week's squished gum." - Rallo. "Mw-mw-mw..." *shoots gun* - Maggie. Characters *'Sheila Frantic' *Aurora Uno *Chris Uno *Mason Dimalanta *Haruka Dimalanta *Kirie Beatles *Harry, Artie, and Haylee Gilligan *Dillon York *Carol Masterson *Vanellope von Schweetz (nightmare) *Marine the Raccoon *Rob Lucci *Cheren Uno *Panini Drilovsky *Francis Drilovsky *Patton Drilovsky *Fanny Drilovsky *Henrietta von Marzipan *Ace/The Kid *Mandy McKenzie *Cindy Cortix *Jessie and Sandy Sidney *Melody Jackson *Danny Jackson *Rick Strowd *Margaret Drilovsky *Big Mom Pirates **Big Mom **Black John Licorice **Deadly Baby Trio **Nickel Joe **Fat Jack **Sir Knightly **Augustus von Fizzuras **Lala Stork **Pekoms and Tamago **Bobbin **''Big Ma'am'' *"Mac" *Al Sugarh *Arthur Glacé *Chef Pierre *Jerry Rassic *Bullies *World Leaders **Henry Churchill **Lucas Stonebuddy **Jennifer Bush **Felius Umbridge **Daphne Anderson *Shy Guys *Willy Wonka *Brook *The Man With the Red Eye *Annie Wilconson Locations *'Sector V Treehouse' *'The Moon' **KND Moonbase *'Strowd Estate' *'Drilovsky Household' *'Azultown Shipyard' *''Sunny Day'' *''Big Ma'am'' *'Bermuda Triangle' **Candied Island ***'Whole Cake Mountain' *Sugar Deserts *Mountain of Flavors *Marshmallow Mayans *Bully Island *Chocolate Island *Licorice Lands *Caramel Canyon *Haunted Cove *Cotton Clouds *'Loompa Land' *'Asparagus Sea' Soundtrack Below is a list of music tracks used in the story. The names of the songs will be listed first, followed by the series they're from, then the area in the story where the songs are used. *"Ghost Ship Battle" from Zelda: Phantom Hourglass - Big Ma'am Attacks *"Angry Aztec" from Donkey Kong 64 - Sugar Deserts *"Dragon Chef's Belly" from Rayman Origins - Fat Jack Encounter *"Angry Aztec Underground" from Donkey Kong 64 - Two-Tons' Temple *"Targitzan" from Banjo-Tooie - King Two-Tons-of-Candy Battle *"Alpine Incline Ground" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Mountain of Flavors *"Temple Feat II" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Temple of Cones *"Industrial Park" from Spongebob: BFBB - Arthur Glacé Battle *"Because Tomorrow Comes" from One Piece - Cloudy Day Theme *"Lightfoot Village" from Star Fox Adventures - Bully Island *"Ruin Rhapsody" from Donkey Kong Country Returns - Marshmallow Mayans *"Hoodstomper's Theme" from Rayman 3 - Rallo Rap Battle *"World Map" from Pikmin 3 - Mars *"Squizzard's Theme (plus Fire Mario)" from Mario Galaxy 2 - Lord of the Marsh *"The Tumbling" from Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Great Marlin Battle *"Kelp Forest" from Spongebob: BFBB - Chocolate Island *"Owl Lights" from Sonic Lost World - Giant owl segment *"Can't Escape, Fight!" from One Piece - Battle Cutscene on Mt. Chocobo *"Village Harbor" from One Piece - Exciting Cutscene! *"Grassland Groove" from Donkey Kong: Tropical Freeze - Licorice Lands *"To Die For" from The Lion King (SNES) - Stampede *"Be Prepared" from The Lion King (SNES) - Candy Graveyard *"And at the End of Fear" from Batman: Arkham Asylum - Cindy Cortix Battle *"Oasis Speedway" from Spyro: Enter the Dragonfly - Caramel Canyon *"Gate of Time" from Zelda: Skyward Sword - Depressed Sheila *"Deep Dark Galaxy" from Mario Galaxy - Haunted Cove *"Binks' Sake" from One Piece - Brook's Cave *"Cloudy Climb" from Paper Mario - Cotton Clouds *"Huff N. Puff Battle" from Paper Mario - Huff N. Puff *"Seer: Descend" from Homestuck - Big Mom Pirates' Assault *"Sailing No More" by Randy Newman - Sheila Alone *"Despair" from Naruto: Shippuden - Sheila's Memories *"Trickster Mode" from Homestuck - TRICKSTER! *"Chocolate Room" from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory Game - Candied Island *"Shadow Sirens Battle" from Paper Mario: TTYD - Lala Stork Battle *“Mafia Boss’ Big Showdown” from A Hat in Time - Nickel Joe Battle *"Blue Monkey Battle" from Ape Escape 3 - Maggie Simpson Battle *"Incredible Hulk Opening" from Family Guy - Stewie Hulk Battle *"Captain Slag Battle" from Ratchet: Tools of Destruction - Black John Licorice Battle *"Boss Theme 2" from Kid Icarus: Uprising - Big Mom Battle *"Final Boss" from Rayman 2 - Sugar Queen *"The First Mask" from Rayman 2 - Sheila's Awakening *"Crying God" from Naruto: Shippuden - The King Appears *"Family" from One Piece - Ending Theme Abilities *Candy Powers **Shrink Sweets - sour candies that compress the eater's body to the size of a jellybean. ***Growth Gum - meant to counter the effects of Shrink Sweets, puffing the consumer's body back to normal. **Fudgepuffsicles - chocolate popsicles that make you swell like a balloon and float upwards. **Ringtrots - sour Ringpops that allow you to run at whipping speeds, even across walls. **Licoropes - licorice ropes that allow you to swing vantage points. **Bounce Gum - super bouncy gum that you puff to a reasonable size and bounce across surfaces, even spikes. **Rock Candy - crystal candy that the user eats, throws before them, then gets encased in a rolling crystal ball. **Fizzy Lift Soda - orange soda that allows the consumer to fly freely for one minute. *Bending **Lightbending **Firebending ***Logia style **Icebending **Poisonbending **Shadowbending **Musicbending **Fearbending **Airbending *Metahumans **Parasite-Parasite Fruit **Weight-Weight Fruit **Clay-Clay Fruit **Boom-Boom Fruit **Human-Human Fruit, Model: Hulk **Zoom-Zoom Fruit **Ghoul-Ghoul Fruit **Frog-Frog Fruit **Turtle-Turtle Fruit **Candy Virus *Martial Arts **Fire Kung-Fu **Rokushiki **Haki **Cash Combat Voicing Cast *'Tara Strong' as Sheila Frantic, Marine the Raccoon, Yin Bean, and Katie. *'Rachael MacFarlane' as Aurora Uno and Rachel Uno. *'Seth MacFarlane' as Stewie Griffin. *'Zoe Slusar' as Mason Dimalanta. *'Kerry Williams' as Haruka Dimalanta and Carol Masterson. *'Ben Diskin' as Artie Gilligan, Nigel Uno, and Hoagie Gilligan. *'Lauren Tom' as Kirie Beatles, Kuki Beatles, and Vanellope von Schweetz. *'Sharon Mann' as Cheren Uno. *'Matt Levin' as Francis and Patton Drilovsky. *'Jennifer Hale' as Panini and Fanny Drilovsky. *'MaKayla Rogers' as MaKayla King and Haylee Gilligan. *'Grey DeLisle' as Big Mom, Mandy McKenzie, and Cindy Cortix. *'Marc Graue' as Black John Licorice. *'Mike Henry' as Rallo Tubbs, Cleveland Brown, and Consuela. *'Tress MacNeille' as Maggie Simpson. *'Candi Milo' as Henrietta von Marzipan and Margaret Drilovsky. *'Tom Kenny' as Augustus von Fizzuras, Fat Jack, and Ace/The Kid. *'Rob Paulsen '''as Sammy Sidney and Al Sugarh. *'Dee Bradley Baker''' as Rick Strowd, Jessie Sidney, and Wallabee Beatles *'Amber Hood' as Jessica and Sandy Sidney. *'Dan Green' as Man With the Red Eye. Trivia *This story reveals that it is Year 2032 in the Nextgen Series, and the Apocalypse is supposed to happen, while the pre-Apocalypse happened in 2012. *A secret purpose behind this story was to essentially bash the philosophy of the original KND show that candy is better than normal, healthy foods and gives kids energy. The fact that these current KND learned otherwise symbolizes how things have changed since the originals' time, and connects to The King's conflict. *This is the shortest adventure story in the Nextgen Series. *This story is the equivalent to Operation: DUTCHMAN from the First Series, for the simple reason it is a seafaring, pirate adventure. Just as well, the antagonist is one of the Pirate Emperors. *Bully Island was the 4th level in this story, and it was the 4th level in DUTCHMAN as well. The music was also shared. *The 2 days of training the Raccoon Pirates did was a reference to the 2 years of training the Straw Hat Pirates did in One Piece. And considering the shorter timeskip, they're nowhere near as overpowered. **Mason and Sheila were the only ones who didn't train, but Mason had a new, unused skill off hand, and Sheila learned her new powers during her fight with Big Mom. *Candied Island was finally reached in Chapter 12. In Chapter 12 of Operation: MASKED, Candied Island was first brought up by Melissa (in that story, not the whole series). Site Poll Which Big Mom Pirate battle was your favorite? Sunny Day vs. Big Ma'am Mason vs. Fat Jack Kirie vs. Lala Stork Carol and Dillon vs. Nickel Joe Chris vs. Sir Knightly Harry vs. Rallo Tubbs Haylee vs. Maggie Simpson Artie vs. Stewie Griffin Jessie vs. Pekoms Sandy vs. Tamago Cheren vs. Bobbin Aurora vs. Black John Licorice Haruka vs. Augustus Fizzuras Sheila vs. Big Mom Category:Stories Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Nextgen Series Category:Character Intros Category:Big Mom Saga